She did it Again
by EmilliJayne
Summary: Chloe catches Beca unawares but all turns out in the end. ONESHOT. Pure Fluff


**AN:: I know I haven't finished my other Fanfic yet but honestly, I needed to write something that was totally fluff and had no drama in it at all. So here we go. Bechloe fluff coming at ya ;P**

 **BPOV:**

I can't believe it. She's done it again. What the actual hell? I mean seriously, once is weird, twice is getting pretty creepy but three times? When someone bursts into your shower for the third time it's sure sign you need to invest in better locks... Possibly a restraining order. But that's just Chloe. She does things like this, you just have to learn to get along with it. And you can't tell her to go away because she gets this look, like you just killed her puppy and I can't cope with that look. It's my kryptonite (yes I made a Superman reference. Don't make it weird). Anyway, back to the issue at hand, a very naked redhead just joined me in the shower and I don't know whether I'm more scared by the fact she's here? Or the fact that I'm kind of used to it at this point.

I'm Beca effing Mitchell. I don't do physical contact or other people's emotions, Hell I don't even do _my_ emotions. I have pretty big personal boundaries. But this woman has some kind of magical power that makes me crave her. When she brushes against me at Bella practice I can feel my skin tingle, I love the way she says my name, The way her eyes sparkle when she sings or how her favourite food is a spoonful of peanut butter (I know, it's weird). I love that her smile can light up the room and makes my heart skip a beat, But all those things I love? They scare the living crap out of me. This goddess in front of me, this beautiful creature, makes me feel things I don't understand. She's broken me. I, Beca Mitchell, am broken for Chloe Beale.

"Are you gonna just stare at me? Cause that's kind of weird..." Her voice pulls me away from my thoughts and I realise that I was staring at her, and yes it is weird and, no I am not blushing this shower is just really hot.

"I'm sorry, you're standing here in _my_ shower, completely naked and unapologetic, not for the first time I might add, but _I'm_ the weird one. Yeah, okay genius, cause that makes _total_ sense." She takes the shampoo bottle from my hand and starts to lather her hair giving me a perfect view of her-

"My eyes are up here Mitchell. Did you even hear what I just said?" Grumbling to myself as she giggles I turn so I can't see her, only to jump a mile high when I feel her hand stroke my side. The jump causes me to slip and fall in the tub, bashing my back on the taps.

"Jesus Christ Chloe! You know if you thought I was taking too long in the shower you could have just asked me to get out, you didn't have to get in here with me! I'm done now, it's all yours. Enjoy!" Getting out and trying not to wince as I feel my back twinge I head back to my room. Ignoring her calls from the bathroom and lie on my bed, still soaking wet and allow myself to sulk. She brings all these emotions that I don't know how to handle. She's my best friend but sometimes I can't cope with how she makes me feel. The Bella's just make it worse. They're always wolf-whistling and cat-calling when she gets really close or hugs me. I've never had to deal with that before. I mean, I had Jesse but I was okay with that because he didn't make me feel like this. I was still Beca Mitchell when I was with him. Right now I don't know who I am. I'm different and I don't know if I like it. It's confusing. I don't think you're supposed to feel this way about your friends...

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know I'm waking up with a really bad throbbing pain in lower back. Getting up and waddling over to my mirror like a duck I turn and try to look at the damage, just as I'm about to see, my door flies open with a certain redhead carrying a pizza box.

"Hey, you didn't come down for dinner and I'm so sorry about invading your space in the shower. I didn't mean to upset you. I brought you some pizza and – Holy Crap Beca look at your back!"

I raise one eyebrow clearly saying _What does it look like I'm doing?_ Before finally looking in the mirror. Jesus H Christ! The whole of my lower back has turned an ugly shade of purple no wonder it hurts so much. I'm so transfixed on the damage that I don't notice Chloe approach until I feel her cold hand reach out and gently stroke the bruise. Hissing at the stab of pain it causes she quickly flees and returns not two minutes later with an ice pack and a tube of some kind of cream.

"Face down on the bed Mitchell." My protests die on my lips when I see the look in her eyes. If I don't lie down myself she's going to fight me there (and she is deceptively strong). She laughs at my squeak of protest when she puts the cold pack on me. Then sits there and just talks about nothing for at least ten minutes. This kind of thing would drive me u the wall if it was anyone else. But Chloe's voice is comforting and I'm almost asleep again when she removes the pack and starts to rub her weird cream into the bruise. The cold has numbed it a little but it still effing hurts. I can't hold back my groan of pain.

"I know Becs, but this cream will help the bruise to come out quicker meaning it should heal faster. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do this. If you weren't so dense I wouldn't have even been in your shower to start with!"

"Woah Woah woah, hold up there Beale. If I wasn't so Dense? What's that supposed to mean?" She pushes my shoulder back onto the bed from where I've tried to sit up.

"Oh please, you haven't even noticed have you? What I've been trying to do for weeks?"

"You've lost me Chlo. What are you on about!"

"Flirting Beca! I've been throwing myself at you for weeks and everyone can see it, except you. I thought you just didn't like me like that until Fat Amy said that you didn't even know I was doing it. I told her there was no way you were that dense but Oh My God you are!"

"You've been flirting with me?" Even Aubrey walking in at that moment couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Chloe Beale, my beautiful best friend, has been flirting with me. She likes me. She wants to be with me.

"Yeah. Jeez Beca what planet do you live on? Getting in your shower was supposed to be my final attempt at flirting before I just came out and kissed you. I really like you Beca but when you didn't respond to my flirting I thought you didn't like me. Do you understand how utterly devastating that is? To love someone but they don't love you back? I never meant to hurt you, I didn't know you'd slip. I'm so so sorry. Really I am."

"You wanted to kiss me?" I try to sit up again only this time she helps me rather than pushing me back. I'm smiling like an idiot.

"Is that seriously all you got from what I said?" I'm sitting in front of her totally unashamed of the fact I'm still half naked, my smile so wide I honestly think it's going to break my face. She's just about to open her mouth again when I lean in and kiss her. Her moan makes my knees weak and I can't supress the shiver that runs down my spine. Her lips are so soft and she's wearing cherry lip gloss. She's perfect. It's not long before she starts to take over, leading the kiss to be harder, more fiery and passionate. When we finally pull back for air she laughs and smiles her mega-watt grin at me. And all I can think is _I love you Chloe Beale_...

 **AN: I know the ending sucks. It probably all sucks but I don't care. I needed to write something so I did, therapeutic writing. I tried to make it funny but don't think I succeeded. Oh well. Leave you comments and reviews and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
